


Crystal Shards and Ink Blots

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Erections, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: One Day, Ian decides to be adventurous and get a tattoo; little does he know that the man he meets there will change his life...forever.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Pins and Needles

Ian looked up at the sign of the tattoo parlor, holding a piece of paper in his hands. The young wizard took a deep breath and walked into the store. The bell above the door rang as the thin elf entered the shop. The elf could hear rock music playing as he looked around the store.

The tattoo shop had a very distinct metal/punk rock theme; a very stark contrast to the studious elf. After a few moments a very large brick wall of a man emerged from the room behind the counter. The man was tall, very muscular, his broad chest covered by a tight black band shirt; intricately detailed tattoo sleeves all over both arms, he has dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and has a scruffy beard across his sculptured chin. He had multiple piercings in both ears along with an eyebrow piercing and a septum piercing.

Ian could feel his cheeks heat up as he looked up at the man.  
"Hey, Buddy! What can I help ya with?!" The large elf greeted enthusiastically.  
"Oh! Well- I...was wondering if I could get a tattoo-?" The younger elf explained, eyes darting around nervously.  
"Sure thing! Did you have anything in mind, little guy?" The man questioned, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Yeah...Maybe Something like this?" Ian proposed, sliding a folded piece of paper toward the man. The larger man unfolded the page to reveal a drawing of a crystalline jewel, colored with a vibrant orange glow.  
"Wow...A Phoenix Gem…" The man said in awe, his eyes glowing brightly.  
"A-A what?" Ian responded, slightly confused.  
"This is a Phoenix Gem! Or, at least, it looks like one!" The man mused.

"I just saw a picture of it in a box of stuff my Dad has...He's a wizard and he's really into all that historical magic stuff…" Ian explained, rubbing a hand through his curly locks.  
"Your father is a wizard…?" The clerk asked, eyes lighting up.  
"Y-Yeah...And, technically, I am, too…" The golden-eyed boy chuckled, rubbing behind his head. 

"That's super cool, buddy! I think I could do this for you! Did you draw this, by the way?" The man asked, continuing to look at the drawing.  
"Oh, yeah... It's a little hobby of mine, I suppose…" Ian revealed, smiling softly.  
"I like it! It looks good! I'm Barley, by the way!" The man behind the counter chuckled, pointing to a small name tag on his denim vest, decorated with an array of different buttons and pins.  
"I'm Ian…" The smaller male said, smiling to himself. 

As the bulkier man stepped around from behind the counter; Ian felt his cheeks heat up as he got a better look at the man's tattoo sleeves. On his right bicep, was a flaming scroll that read "Quests Of Yore" along it's parchment. Beneath it was multiple rows of gleaming dragon scales, and beneath it was a shining, heroic looking blade! One the man's left bicep was a brilliant scene of a large dragon breathing fire that continued down his forearm, eventually leading to a large, protective shield. They were all wonderfully detailed. 

"First time getting a tattoo, bud?" Barley asked, hazel eyes tracing over the younger elf's body.  
"Yeah...I'm kinda nervous…" Ian chuckled nervously, feet fidgeting.  
"Don't worry, Ian...I've gotten this done plenty of times- _obviously-_ " The man said, gesturing towards one of his inked up arms. "So, we could do it somewhere that's the least painful, if you want-"  
"Um, alright...What areas do you recommend?" The boy asked, feeling a reassuring hand being placed on his shoulder. 

"Well...Arms or Wrist are a good place to start…" Barley began, his large hands easily wrapping around the younger boy's toothpick-like arms. "...Maybe on your back…" The hands crept lower, Ian blushing, feeling large hands on his back. "Perhaps... _Your thigh_ …?" Ian's ears and cheeks burned, feeling the man's hands resting gently on his thigh. 

The man's eyes had a playful, teasing light in them with something more _passionate_ lurking beneath.  
"U-Umm...My thigh sounds...kinda nice…" The young wizard said, voice shaking slightly.  
"Alright then! You might need to pull your pants off then...After all, I can't really access your thigh unless you want me ripping them off you-" The larger elf spoke, a sly, teasing smirk on his lips as he prepared the tattoo gun.

A bright blue blush crept onto Iandore's cheeks as he looked around the shop for a moment.  
"Relax... We're the only two people here... _We're all alone_ …" The man seductively purred. That sounded both reassuring and completely worrying…  
Ian tugged his pants down, revealing his plaid briefs, matching his signature flannel shirt, left unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath.  
The man simply smirked at the sight of the scrawny elf's choice of underwear as he continued prepping the gun before it whirred to life.  
"Relax, Bud... This'll only hurt a bit…" 

About halfway through the tattoo process, Ian had gotten used to the constant small rushes of pain, feeling the vibrations shaking through him. It actually felt... _really good_ … The young elf chanced a look at Barley. The man was concentrating on the task at hand, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth slightly. 

Ian's body betrayed him, his prick quickly stiffening as his cheeks and ears swiftly went through every shade of blue possible in a matter of seconds. 

_Oh gods...Think of something else...Maybe, he won't notice…_

Barley continued to focus on his task but, the steady vibrations and the steady look of determination on the man's face kept Ian at half-mast, keeping him in constant fear of being exposed. 

Barley eventually smirked, brow arching slightly as he suddenly looks up at Ian, voice low and devious.  
"Looks like you're getting a little excited there, buddy…" Barley growled, eyes chancing a glance down towards Ian's half-hard member. Ian simply swallowed, despite all the blood pooling in his cheeks and ears, his erection twitched in his briefs, causing the older man to notice and chuckle in response. 

"Don't worry...It happens... _But, I'd be more than happy to help you with that once we're finished here…_ " The tattoo artist spoke, voice dropping a few octaves at the end. Ian's member throbbed, reaching full mast, stretching the fabric of the boy's confining garment. Barley chuckled lowly as the skinny elf buried his burning face in his hands. 

Eventually, the brilliant orange crystal was printed on the young elf's left thigh. It looked better than the sketch itself!  
"Now...Since that's out of the way…" The bulky elf growled seductively, eyeing the bulge in Ian's briefs hungrily.  
"I... I've never…" The curly-haired elf stammered.  
"Don't worry... I'll take _very_ good care of you…" Barley purred, tugging down the waistband of the young elf's underwear. 

Iandore's cock springs forth, a small bead of pre present on the tip of his member as Barley smirks before engulfing the entire thing into the wet warm cavern that is his mouth. Ian simply gasps and moans, knuckles turning white as he grips the sides of the stool with both hands; trying to stave off his impending orgasm. The young elf's hands began roaming the tattooed man's face, tracing over certain features. 

Ian's fingers gingerly touched the cool metal tip of Barley's eyebrow piercing, causing the man to glance up at the younger man, causing his heart to skip a beat. Ian gasped as the man's mouth began to move faster. The frail elf traced a finger over the older elf's septum piercing. The thin fingers gave a small tug, earning a slightly muffled moan from Barley. And, that pushed Ian over the edge; he shuddered, hips suddenly jerking forward as light blue ropes filled Barley's mouth. 

The young elf was panting, expression completely blissed out as he stared at the ceiling. Barley pulled off, wiping away any stray dribbles of cum or drool off his lips. Ian adjusted his pants and headed over to the register with Barley, avoiding eye contact. Ian paid the money, letting the man keep the extra as a tip. Barley quickly scribbled something on the back of the receipt and handed it to Ian. He brought his finger to Ian's chin and tilted it upward.  
"If ya ever need it touched up...lemme know…" Barley smiled, ending with a wink; causing Ian's cheeks to flare up again. 

Ian exited the shop and flipped over the receipt, seeing numbers scrawled on the back. It was Barley's phone number... 


	2. Spreading Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter.

Ian couldn't believe that Barley had given him his number- He couldn't even believe that Barley had sucked him off, either. It was all such a crazy situation. But, the young elf was attracted to the larger man so, maybe it's not so unbelievable. Ian put the receipt in his pocket and headed home. 

\----

Ian entered his home and was greeted by his mother Laurel and his father Wilden watching TV on the couch.   
"Welcome back, Ian! How did it go?" Laurel asked, having known about the tattoo beforehand.   
"How did what go-?" Wilden interrupted slightly, being completely clueless to the situation.   
"Well...How about I just show you?" Ian said with a nervous chuckle. 

Ian moved his pants down slightly, revealing the bright orange crystal on his thigh. It really stood out against his blue skin.   
"Hey, It's a Phoenix Gem!" Wilden said with a surprised smile.   
"Yeah- I know how they're kind of important to wizard's for some spells so it felt appropriate-" The young wizard said with a soft smile. 

"It looks really good, Ian...but, why'd you get it on your thigh?" Laurel asked, a bit curious.  
"Oh…The guy working there suggested it as one of the areas where the pain wouldn't be so bad." The elf explained, scratching at the back of his head.   
"Well, alright. I think it looks nice, honey." The elf's mother said with a smile.  
"I think so, too." The eldest elf said, ruffling Ian's curly locks. 

\----

Ian headed up to his bedroom, ignoring the soft burn on his thigh as he climbed the stairs, closing his bedroom door with a soft click. He rummaged around in his jeans pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled receipt and smoothed it out. The dark blue ink stood out against the white paper of the receipt. 

The thin elf felt his ears and cheeks heat up slightly, glowing a pale blue as he added the man's number into his contacts. Ian felt his hands tremble slightly as he typed a message.

"Hey, Barley. It's me, Ian. From earlier-" Ian's heart fluttered as he hit send. The blue message window with white letters sitting within it as he eagerly awaited a reply. The boy's heart nearly leapt through his chest as he saw three gray dots appear in a small white window, signifying an incoming response.

" _Ian! Hello! How are you doing?_ " The man's text window appearing with obvious enthusiasm. Ian's cheeks heated up almost instantly.   
"I'm great...I wanted to ask, any ways to make the pain from tattoo hurt…a bit less?" Ian typed out, still feeling his thigh burning.  
"Oh right! One thing is to keep restricting clothing off it, so, it'd be better to wear shorts instead of pants and some kind of lotion such as aloe vera or vasaline; just to keep it protected." Barley's text window explained.   
"Oh, okay!" Ian got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, opening the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of petroleum jelly and a small towel before returning to his room. 

The curly-haired elf unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and slid them on. He sat on his bed and opened the tube of jelly and squeezed some onto his hand. He dabbed the towel on the tattoo, wiping up any blood or excess ink and applied the jelly onto his tattoo. It felt cool against the aching, raised skin that was an irritated red color. He rubbed it in a gentle circular motion before wiping the excess off on the towel. The skinny elf picked up his phone noticing the text window still open.   
"Everything okay over there, buddy?" The tattooed elf's waiting message read.   
"Yeah! I was just following your advice, is all." The younger male responded. 

"Great! Another thing; make sure to cover it up when going out; you could use a bandage or cling wrap for that. Just to keep it safe." Another text explained.   
"Okay. Thanks for the information! 💙" The wizard replied.   
"Aww, a heart? Adorable." Barley sent back, smiling to himself. Iandore felt his cheeks heat up slightly, setting his phone onto his chest; feeling his heart pounding. The magical elf felt a connection to the tattoo artist. 

"Are you...single, by any chance?" The skinny elf asked after a few moments, anxiety rising as the three dots bounced slightly.  
"I am. Why? You wanna ask me out? 😏" The elder man replied.   
"Well... _Yes. I do."_ Iandore typed out, heart fluttering.   
"Well, Iandore. I accept. I'll go out with you. 💙" Barley replied, returning the blue heart. 

Ian felt himself grin widely as his entire face was ablaze with blush as he squeaked softly, kicking his skinny legs into the open air in triumph. _He had a boyfriend!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
